If you were a guy, I'd go gay for you
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: A strange phrase that brought two together. Len and Rin are both in love with each other, but are way too nervous to confess! In a moment of nervousness, Len says one simple little phrase: "If you were a guy...I'd go gay for you." that starts it all.


*I don't own Vocaloid. But I DO own this strange…kinda cheesy idea XD Scratch that…pretty cheesy idea. No offense for all homosexuals and bisexuals. It's just a random ass phrase. I hope you enjoy it though!*

* * *

Kagamine Len was absentmindedly staring at the wall, waiting for morning classes to start. He was bored, tired, and very lovesick. Hatsune Mikuo poked him with a leek.

"Helloooo~ Shouta boy~ Lenners~ Rin's right in front of you~"

The last statement got the blond boy out of his trance, "Huh? Rin's here?"

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "No you big shouta. She's coming your way though."

"I…am….not….a…SHOUTA!" the other boy yelled, taking away his teal haired friend's leek.

"FUCK! GIMME MY DAMN LEEK!" Mikuo yelled, chasing after his blond best friend, who, because he wasn't paying attention, bumped into the object of his affections.

Kagamine Rin. An old friend of Len's, although they haven't hung out really since middle school. She was cheerful, kind, relatively smart (she sucked at math though), and from a rich family. This caused many guys to ask her out every day.

When someone asked her out, she would first ask them "How much do you love me?" and depending on their response, she says yes or no to a "trial" date. People who have went on a "trial date" with her have said that at the very end, Rin said that there was someone she already liked, told them, and made them promise to keep it a secret.

To the adolescent boy, she was the very image of perfection. She was-

"Hello there Len! Did you space out again?"

He quickly snapped out of another trance, "U-uhm…y-yeah! That was it! Well, the bell's gonna ring soon so…see you!" he quickly walked over to his desk and prepared for one boring lesson.

* * *

A few hours later~ Lunchtime~

"Oi Len~" Kaito poked his friend, then waved an ice cream bar in front of his face, "When are you gonna confess to Rin?"

"Rin? Urm….no idea….she probably doesn't like me back….hey Mikuo! You went on a "trial" date with her, right? So…does she like someone?" the boy asked, just wanting to see if he had a chance. A small little chance at someone like her. Mikuo sighed.

"She does, but told me to keep it a secret and made me promise, I don't break promises."

Len sighed sadly, "Oh….she probably likes Akaito or something…..I don't have a chance at all…."

Hatsune Mikuo sighed once again, _don't you know she likes __**you **__idiot!_

After a few long minutes of silence and some writing and erasing from Len, the blond finally got up, determination in his eyes.

"That's it! I'm confessing to her today after school!" he said loud enough for his friends to hear, but quiet enough so no one else could as well. Len quickly read over his little note (which he could not believe he actually wrote):

_To: Kagamine Rin_

_Please meet me on the school roof at 3:45 P.M. It's important._

_From: Someone who is in love with you_

He sighed, "So cheesy…..but it's the best I can do now…" he put the note into a simple envelope and into her locker, running as fast as he could. But, there were two people who saw and heard it all.

Hatsune Miku (Mikuo's twin sister) and Kasane Teto, Rin's best friends who knew Len quite well.

"Heh….he finally gets the guts to do it…huh?" Miku murmured.

"Mhm! It was about time he did it! Cause if it was up to her, it would take forever!" Teto did a small bounce.

* * *

School roof~ 3:45 P.M.~

Rin sighed. Another guy? What was he after this time? Money? Looks? Personality? Another way to reject….hmm? She went up the stairs, wondering what to do, quickly peeping to see who it was.

Oh. My. God. It took all of Kagamine Rin's effort not to just glomp him right there. It was like….a dream come true for her. In Rin's eyes, Kagamine Len was perfect. He was-

"Hello….." he said nervously, softly. She had to refrain from blushing. But, she wasn't sure if he was the one who put that letter in her locker.

"Hi Len!" she tried her best to seem normal…and he bought it! Almost.

"Rin? You're really red and stuff. Are you sick? I could bring you home if you like?" he asked, touching her forehead.

"No! It's alright! I'm fine! Just waiting for someone to ask me out and all!" I stuttered nervously.

He seemed to blush as well, "Urm….I was the one….who put that cheesy not in your locker…." Rin had managed to keep my cool. On the outside. In her mind, she was fangirling like a crazy woman. But, she knew had to make sure he was sincere and all. It was simply routine.

"Oh…ok….sooo…." she started, "How much do you love me?"

A strange answer came out of the male's mouth, "If you were a guy…I'd go gay for you."

The area just went silent while the two were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

* * *

Len's POV~

. Oh

.My

.Fucking

.God

.I

.Cannot

.Believe

.I

.Just

.Said

.Something

.That

.STUPID!

.I'm

.SO

.Dumb!

.I

.Have

.Absolutely

.No

.Chance

.Now!

* * *

Rin's POV~

.Oh

.My

.Fucking

.God

.I

.Don't

.Know

.What

.To

.Say!

.It

.Was

.So

.Strange

.Yet

.It

.Was

.Actually

.Pretty

.Sweet

.At

.The

.Very

.Same

.Time!

* * *

General POV~

"You passed~" Rin finally decided to say in a singsong voice, happy that she knew that he meant what he said, no matter how strange the statement was. She felt her little dreams come closer to her. Len just looked shocked, speechless. How could a comment so dumb have him pass! He felt his little dreams come closer to him.

"Er…..how about Saturday…at one?" he suggested a random time, "Just a random bunch of activities of some sort?" Len internally slapped himself for his pure pathetic attitude.

"Um….SURE! Yeah! That would work fine? ….what about in front of my house?" she suggested a place to meet, "You can drop me off at nine!" Rin internally face palmed for her pure stupid attitude.

The two just said a quick goodbye and went to find their friends, who were secretly there the whole time.

"Holy shit." Mikuo murmured.

"Strange little comment, ne?" Kaito turned to his friend.

"Mhm! But Len's a sweetie, and Rin likes him. It'll all turn out FINE! And Teto, did you get it?" Miku did a small little fawn.

"Yup! Got the whole thing on TAPE!" Teto smiled mischievously

Now, let's skip all the mischievous talk and anxious planning and get straight to the date (where according to Hatsune Miku and Kasane Teto, all the juicy stuff happens)!

* * *

General POV~ in front of Rin's house~

Kagamine Rin was sitting there, waiting. Not impatiently, because she was fifteen minutes early, but she was not bored either. Rin was simply pretty absorbed in her own little mind. He was courageous for her. Now it was her turn to confess to him. Rin loved Len with all her heart, and this was her time to shine.

"Oh hey Rin! W-were you waiting long?" Len ran over with a small little present in his arms. Rin just blushed as he handed her the present.

"No not really! I just got here…" which was actually quite true, she just got there a minute ago. She opened the present and her face lit up, "Oh my god! Thank you Len!" it was a little necklace with a treble clef. She hugged him. He just blushed even more. The two just stood there, and eventually just started to walk and talk. It was actually really fun. Rin named it her best date ever. Len thought that it was a dream come true.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie or something?" Len asked as they were sitting on a park bench.

"Sure! Why not?" Rin just smiled, getting up and running towards the theater.

* * *

About two hours later~

"….did we just watch that?"

"Yes Rin, we just watched that."

"And it looked fucking epic! What the hell?" Rin stomped her foot.

"It did…" Len sighed.

"But, we'll have fun laughing at it…right?" Rin turned to him, giggling. He just got nervous all over again.

"Y-yeah!"

They just started to silently walk to her house, each in their own thoughts.

_She's gonna reject me! I'm certain of it!_

_How am going to do this? We're almost there!_

When they arrived at Rin's house, both were nervous. But for two very different reasons, Len decided to speak first.

"You already like someone, right?"

Right then, Rin had just finished planning her confession, "Yeah….I do…."

His face fell a little, "Oh. Um….just as a friend…..I was wondering who it was."

She blushed even more, not too sure if she should continue, "Urm….he's really close by….so do you mind if I whisper it to you?" Rin decided to continue, she couldn't chicken out now!

The girl tiptoed, her mouth at his ear, thinking to herself that she should be brave.

"Kagamine Len." And with that, she pulled his head towards her and kissed him.

The boy was just speechless, but thought he could hear a "Kiss her back you dumb shit!". How was he supposed to do that?

_Do I do…this? _He asked himself. "Yeah! _That's _how you do it!" was heard, but the two blonds honestly didn't care.

"I gave you my fist kiss, so you better live up to it!" Rin blushed, embarrassed. Len was blushing for a while as well, but finally spoke.

"Of course I will Rinny~" he laughed, they kissed again as people were looking at them. Including their friends.

"Heh, about time….wasn't it?" Mikuo laughed.

"Mhm! Those two are so cute together~" Miku giggled.

"AND it's all on tape~ I'm SO gonna show this on their wedding~" Teto grinned.

"How did I get into this?" Kaito sighed.

* * *

Present day~

" You've GOT to be KIDDING me!" Rin whispered harshly.

Kasane Teto had just finished showing the video a few seconds ago of their first date on their wedding day.

"We were recording the whooole time! Since the VERY beginning!" Teto did a little happy dance.

"Teto….Miku….Mikuo…Kaito….if I wasn't getting married…" Rin's voice deepened to a dangerous tone. Although they couldn't see each other due to the fact that the young woman was about to walk the aisle, everyone could tell she was _not _happy. But, she quickly cheered up. This was her big day, Rin couldn't be angered...until after the honeymoon. Her father just smiled and patted her back.

"Let's go Rin."

The two walked down the aisle, where Len was waiting. The young couple smiled at each other. The priest just started to do the vows and such. Happiness filled up the church as the newlyweds hugged and kissed each other.

It was one of their best days, and years later, they still remember and tell the tale.

"If you were a guy…I'd go gay for you" was the one thing that started it all.

* * *

*XD I feel so strange after writing this, but I hope you enjoyed this cheesy little story. I'm really no good at writing romantic fluff.*


End file.
